1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cable plug for a cable having a drain wire, in particular a multicore cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A drain wire is a non-insulated conductor as component part of a multicore, insulated, shielded cable. Drain wires are used to enable a good connection to the earth potential and to the shield in every part of an electrical connector arrangement. In multicore cables that are shielded with foils, in particular, the drain wire must run near the shield designed as a foil. This enables an additional connection of the shield to the earth potential. At the cable ends, the cable is connected to the contacts of a plug connector. In this case, the drain wire is often connected to an earth potential contact. If no contact locations are available or if it is necessary to save contact locations, the drain wire is directly connected to a metallic part of the plug connector casing. This connection necessitates a separate work step.